


As the Wind Blows the Tree Leaves

by 666Notorious666



Series: Wind Blows, the Fire Fans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Atificial Humans, Boy to Girl Alternate Universe Sex-Swap, F/F, F/M, Otsutsuki Clan Descent OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Notorious666/pseuds/666Notorious666
Summary: Final Warning: Depictions of Mature Violence, Atypical from Canon.Hitomi was always wondering where she came from, why she ended up in the body of and 11 year old girl. A year later, she learns the truth, that people don't appear and heroes aren't born. They're made. Made from the animal bones and skin of the primal days of cavemen playing around with sharp rocks, and even in the future that will be all so much brighter if we give into our sins and stop using gods as an excuse to be something in this world. One screw up, two gods, and 3 orphans that will withstand the test of time. But will the gods kill each other before they can even agree to stop the biggest threat? Is there no hope for the world? Or is something more sinister on the horizon.





	As the Wind Blows the Tree Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just getting started on here. I figured out there aren't very many pure Adventure Fanfic on Ao3's Naruto archive, and I mean that. I haven't found a single story to my liking, rather, they would be after the full series had ended or sometime before the story. Sorry, this is an Overpowered-OC story, but I'll try not to make her a complete waste of your time. Thanks! Read on.

Like my story had never been seen before—in fact I wrote this story as soon as I came back—but you could never prove it. It was like a dream I experienced. One with two orphans and a trail of blood. That was the start. If you dream like me, then you might actually be like me. A savior, a or a beast.

My day started out with a long day of splaying out on my bed. I had just binged 9 seasons of Kishimoto-sensei’s Naruto on “Netflix” ... for the 2 time this year. Being a homeschooled teen was great. 

I didn’t care for much more manga or anime than Naruto, because it all was quite confusing on where to start with most series since there were originals, movies, OVAs, split-off stories, manga to anime adaptations... you name it. But I loved Naruto! Plus the only site that does anime legally would be the bigger sites where I would cringe at how much I was missing for not having a job to pay for it all. And if you think I’m going to screw around money or computer viruses (take your pick), I wouldn’t have so much free time. I was almost done with school, so I got really lazy.

Anyway, I fell right asleep. Though everything wasn’t on “Netflix”, I gave into the fact that it would be the only Naruto I’d get to see for a little while—I had to let it digest.

And about that... boy I was wrong.

I woke up laying against a tree. My body was soaked, and, in the rain, I didn’t have a jacket, or even clothes. I felt so cold. My body looked different, too. I had hair down to my ankles and I was naked. My body was surprisingly pubescent looking but down below... no way—I was a girl? This was so wrong, I’m having the oddest dream...

I stood up in the cold rain, and, before you knew it, I tripped over my own hair and fell over flat into a puddle of mud (great band). I hate this... but someone came to my aid.

“Hey!” he said in a gravelly tone. I looked up, and mud caked the front of my hair and covered my face, but I rubbed it off. I sat up on my legs. “Whoa! Sorry, I didn’t know you were...”

He shielded his eyes.

“Where... where am I?”

I was so confused because I was pinching my skin like crazy—I even tried my early risers if you know what I mean—and I didn’t wake up.

“Uh, what do I do...” the boy was still covering his eyes and looked frantic, “This girl could be a spy, an enemy Ninja...”

“Hey Naruto! Who’s that?”

“Sakura! You got to help me... this girl is—”

You know if I didn’t recognize these two, I’d be a very bad Naruto fan. “You’re Naruto. Like the kid from the sh...”

I was going to say ‘The show’ but if this really was real, it was not wise to say that.

Sakura looked at me with a dumbfounded stare. “You know Naruto? Oh yeah, he’s done all those awful pranks—makes sense that you’d know him.” she said, sounding a bit uptight, “Hey, I think we need to help her, and you’re not helping—close your eyes.”

Sakura then said to me, grabbing my hands. “We’ll take you to Hokage eventually, but Naruto has to run home and get some clothes... right?”

“Right, I actually live right down the corner.” Naruto said. “I’ll be back, okay?”

...

When they finally got some of Naruto’s old clothes for me borrow, I walked through the Leaf Village. Everything was how I imagined it—it was surreal—it looked so close to the Leaf Vllage that this dream must have real, even. I felt pain, I wasn’t imagining this place like it couldn’t be real because of that. It was so natural to feel that way—I want to stay in this place forever. Somehow, I knew that wouldn’t work out.

I turned to Naruto he turned back and said, “You can borrow those sandals, there old anyways.”

“Thank-you.” I said in a sad voice.

“Naruto... how was this girl found?” said Sakura.

“She was face down in the mud, literally.” said Naruto. Sakura socked him on the arm. “Oowww.”

“Um, right... I can speak, you guys, okay?” I said.

“Where are you from?” said Sakura.

I wanted to be truthful, tell them that I was from earth and tell them that they were anime-cartoon characters, but I knew what happened if you were with Ninja and you said strange things, “Same place as you guys... I’m... homeschooled.”

“That’s probably why I haven’t seen you in the Academy.” said Naruto. 

“Did someone hurt you? You don’t have any bruises or marks of torture... even as novice shinobi you would have scars from throwing weapons, so you’re not a shinobi. When I grabbed your hands, they were soft, and you could feel mine—they have the scars, like I said. But still, you could have been drugged and...” said Sakura.

I was looking straight down... was I raped...? I may have been raped. It’s not like I came out of thin air, and I had to have been dumped by some scumbag who took my innocence away.

Sakura reached out for my hand, maybe to hold it, but I grabbed her arm and nearly crushed it if I hadn’t stopped myself. It was a natural reaction that I just knew had to be shinobi senses. Skills popped into my head like they were already drilled-in and hard-wired and I knew I was trained to kill. I had to keep that secret, because Naruto already thought I was a spy.

“So, are you and Naruto friends?” I said in my tiny, sad-sounding voice, and letting go of Sakura’s arm and frowning.

Sakura looked instantly disgusted.

“Sorry, you must be mistaken, Naruto and I are just classmates. I was sent to find him. You should know Naruto more since you recognized him, but he... um... didn’t seem to recognize you.”

Naruto then spoke out “That’s because I’ve never met this girl, Sakura. I’m surprised to hear you say that when we just met.” said Naruto.

Sakura then looked at me long and scrutinized me. “Hmm... interesting. You appeared near the Academy, but you said you’re homeschooled, and that doesn’t explain why you were naked...”

“She must be a spy Sakura.” 

“She was naked, Naruto. How many unarmed naked ninja do you know?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should take her to sensei—”

Sakura nodded, “—Iruka-sensei? Maybe.”

I glowered, “I’m here too you know... um, your sensei, he’s not someone who will think I’m a spy, right? Can we keep this a secret?”

Naruto immediately shook his head, “No way, we have to tell—”

Sakura shook her head at Naruto. “No! The village will be in a panic if we tell him she’s a spy—let’s just hope he’ll believe that she came to enroll or something, besides, with that grip, she could be a ninja.”

“How are you so sure that she will be blend—she’s wearing some old boys clothes—she’s got blue hair as long as her body!” said Naruto.

“Naruto, chill, she’s just scared. If we freak her out any more, she might, well, I don’t know... We have 45 minutes for recess... you can go to Iruka and we’ll get her in proper clothing and a decent haircut.” said Sakura.

“Tell me one thing. How do you know my name?”

“I... was your friend, I think.” I remembered, “We were in the orphanage, and I played with you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “Hitomi?” he said like he had just experienced a repressed memory.

“So, you do know her. How is that?” Sakura glared, “You act like she’s a spy and now you remember?”

“It was a long time ago, Sakura.” said Naruto, growing solemn and not his loud, cheery self.

“Alright, go to Iruka, and I’ll take her out shopping and get her a haircut.”

...

We went to a local salon that Sakura told me they would do my nails since they were covered in crud and long as daggers. For a moment, it didn’t feel like I cared about that at all—maybe I’d look better—I was kind of average in the mirror. I got my haircut to my back and the two bang-like strips still framed my face. I combed at the center of my stringy hair down over my forehead. I looked like an anime character with light blue hair, almost a whitish color. What I noticed about my eyes is that they seemed to be blank—but I really couldn’t understand why. They looked like Byakugans and when I told Sakura this she just shrugged. “Probably, the Hyuuga don’t always intermarry... I should take you by there or at least introduce you to the Hyuuga girl in our class, didn’t you say you lived around here though? Can you not remember?”

I remembered, and I immediately told her, “I don’t know, I may have lived here, but I’m not sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.” she said, scrutinizing me again. She was now looking straight at me in the mirror

“Okay, maybe I should say it like this. I did live here at one time.” 

That wasn’t entirely a lie either, I did remember that I just disappeared after that one memory—like I bumped my head and then woke up a day later, metaphorically speaking. After that one memory that seemed almost like a dream.... Did I just disappear? It would explain being naked, long nailed, and empty in the head. I must have been in a stasis-like condition, but why would I just appear like that after I went to sleep back on Earth? And why would I have that memory?

We went to buy some clothes. I got a black flaring skirt and brown vest with navy shorts underneath, bandages down to my knees where the shorts ended. Sakura also took me to the ninja supply shop, and somehow, we barely made it back, but I now had a bunch of weapons I was slowly remembering how to handle. We can’t forget how this all started. I knew things were going to happen—I knew things were going to be changed—and I knew I had to do it myself because I knew the “Naruto” world. Plus, Something about how I knew Naruto was strange... was I really a spy? Was I sent to kill him? A weird thought, I know, but I would fight it until I figured more out. Memories just don’t instigate themselves.

...

We walked into the class room and when we sat down, Naruto was already asleep in the desk furthest from the teacher. We sat next to a boy named Sasuke.

“So, this is...” said Sakura, staring at me to introduce myself.

“Hitomi, remember Sakura?” I said.

“So, just who are you?” said Sasuke, he seemed to give a knowing look.

“I’m a... Hyuuga decent, I think. But I have the surname Konami.”

I made up the last name, for the company that made Yugioh cards.

“At least it’s not a bad name. You know, her eyes have the Byakugan, I think.” said Sakura. “Probably her family has a doujutsu, just like the Uchiha.”

“It doesn’t look like a Byakugan. It’s glowing.” said Sasuke, “Maybe it’s just the light?”

I then looked at Sasuke and my eyes seemed to activate. His aura was huge and evil—I could see his chakra pathway—was this the Byakugan? In the manga, the Byakugan never showed any signs of a dark aura being visible, or having it activate on its own. It was something that had never made me so scared—just the evil of Sasuke’s Chakra. I almost wanted to cry—it was a sad aura as well—one that had seen the death of many lives. I assumed this was because of the Uchiha Massacre. Somehow my eyes felt the connection, and I felt his emotions. He was angry beyond belief. He then noticed me staring and shot a glare.

“Sakura, is recess over yet?”

“5 minutes, okay?”

“Come with me to the bathroom.”

Both got up from our seat.

Iruka-sensei held us up, “Wait a minute, there’s only 5 minutes, okay, girls?” said Iruka-sensei staring straight at me, “You have to introduce yourself as well, child.”

“I guess if I wait 1 more minute, I’ll pee myself. Please Iruka-sensei?!” I said, rubbing the back of my head and the class laughed.

“Child, you should watch how you treat your teachers... there is no sass in my class. I’ll allow it just this time only.” he said.

Sakura and I walked into the bathroom across the hall from the classroom as soon as I could I immediately pulled her in there.

“There’s something wrong with Sasuke... I can see this dark mass and—”

“Whoa, hold on. What’s wrong with Sasuke?” Sakura frowned and then shook her head, “Oh, you’re still a bit in shock...”

“It’s scary Sakura, I could see this giant dark mass. He’s not normal. He might know something...”

I don’t know how I knew it, but Sasuke was probably watching us walk back to the Academy.

“You mean...”

“Yes, he knows that we’re lying about something, that’s why he glared at me.”

“Okay, so you saw a big mass of Chakra. That may not be normal, that may be slightly abnormal, but it’s not something to be afraid of—most people sense chakra, whether that’s normal or not, okaaay?” said Sakura, sounding more skeptical.

“Alright, well, if you say so.” I said, feeling belittled.

We walked out of the bathroom and went into the classroom one more time and sat next to Sasuke. I felt the sadness come back—I leaked a tear drop from my eye and wiped it almost immediately. It made me feel like a thousand dark thoughts were running through my head, and it was as if they were, quite personally, my own, but I was so overwhelmed with something like little voices, they were indistinguishable.

“Excuse me, may our new student come up the front?” said Iruka-sensei curtly. He still didn’t like the 11-year-old joke I made.

I stood and walked up to front, “Hi, my name It Hitomi Konami and I...”

...

End of Chapter.


End file.
